


The Badlands Fic

by starkmvp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, I'm not good at tagging okay, M/M, Wedddings, badlands inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkmvp/pseuds/starkmvp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis William Tomlinson, a resigned writer, is called to his reckless best friend, Zayn Malik’s wedding on a short notice of precisely six weeks, where Louis had absolutely no idea that Zayn was in fact, in love, with anyone let alone his male assistant; a thrusting course of events that include a haunting past of both parties and a wild chase to find the other best man that Louis had found so captivating is set into motion. Searching after the ghost of the man, Louis finds himself in the oddest of ranks in an escaping city torn by it’s own people. A city that Louis’ ghost calls home, but many others call the Badlands.  </p>
<p>Thanks to my friend Menal for showing me tumblr, never thought I'd use to post about two gay boyband members but hey, life happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Badlands Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Badlands and Room 93 by Halsey, if you have questions or anything message me on tumblr @yslfanfic

"If people were art, you would be my Mona Lisa."

Louis William Tomlinson had absolutely no idea what to write nor even the slightest notion of how he was going to meet his deadline with his already overpowering and excessively non negotiating publisher. Flipping his leather bound journal over to the side in frustration, he took off his glasses, an accessory he personally detested to wear; and leaned against the icy window. His breathe heated the cold glass, dancing over the frost as he prayed that some sort of adventure would strike him at the most random moment at the hopes of accomplishing his goal.

In his old Manchester apartment, he looked around for any sort of inspiration. He held is cellular phone, flipping through apps he never bothered to actually explore; rather the ones Louis had added to make himself look slightly more modern than his fashioned ways appeared. Across his room, paintings of scenic landscapes allowed for his creativity to create a wondrous setting for the story he had most recently captured. Rugs of all furs and furniture of all tones might have seemed busy or disorientated to many, but the textures and colors further exploited any creativity he had aspired for. For a typical story or adventure, all of these would have sufficed as the perfect recipe for any written anecdote or marvel, but this time it was completely useless. This time, his writing mattered to him in a way more than a reader could perceive.

Switching on the television, he expected to see some sort of common spectacle; Manchester United winning a much awaited match, more coverage on the royal family if nothing else came up as relevant, or the latest commentary on the Wall Street Stock Market, something he had previously taken note of during his time working for the paper. Today, however; was quite the exception.

On the screen, Zayn Javaad Malik, a multi billionaire tycoon whom Louis had spent some time alongside during college, stood outside his famous millionaire dollar penthouse in Anchorage, Alaska; a quiet city that Zayn had taken a certain liking too that not many understood. With a smile that could dazzle thousands and on outfit of Armani that could parallel a front page of The Gentleman's Quarterly, he clapped his hands, calling for the attention of everyone so he could give the announcement he seemed exceedingly excited for.

_What is this idiot up to now?_ Louis thought to himself, chuckling at the amount of antics Zayn had seemed to delve in the past few years. The classic blonde girls with blue eyes that strengthened his image, the overwhelming amount of press that searched through a certain scandal with a~not~so~legal substance he had tried, just of course to name a select few.

> "Thank you all for coming to this once in a blue moon unscheduled press conference." Zayn smoothed his hair as he accentuated each word to allow for every person to hear. Louis rolled his eyes, knowing Zayn enjoyed the thought of all the cameras on him with no other thoughts. "I have called you here to announce a wondrous event that recently became final."

Louis leaned forward, wondering what exactly Zayn had gotten himself into at this moment, and praying it wouldn't be something that would cause another lawsuit. Turning the volume on the old remote up, he waited for Zayn to continue.

> "Recently, I met an amazing person who originally worked for my own company but later progressed into practically the most authentic and universal person I know." He smiled, looking over the crowd and camera at whoever this person was respectfully. Zayn paused for an effect, soaking in the attention and wonder at who exactly this person would be.

_What in the name of God is he doing?_ Louis rubbed his temples, knowing whatever or exactly whoever he was doing would cause another scene and probably another mistake.

> "It is my pleasure to announce that I am engaged to the masterfully tasteful man that is Liam Payne." Zayn flashed his signature smile before Louis abruptly turned off the television set.

A million thoughts had already formed in Louis' head as he reached for his phone, already dialing his wealthy friend.

> "I knew you would be the first to congratulate me," Zayn chuckled on the other line, and Louis could visualize the smirk on his face.

"What the bloody hell Zayn?" Louis answered, pacing around his flat.

> "I hope that's a writer's way of congratulating his best mate for getting hitched." Zayn's tone hearty but on an edge.

"No don't you mate me Executive Malik," Louis bit back. "You should have at least told me this, didn't the thought ever come to you?"

> "I did tell you Louis," Zayn rebutted. "In fact, I just told you and about five hundred million other people who were watching the telecast."

"Not that mate, the fact that you . . . you know?" Louis hoped Zayn would pick up on what he was saying.

> "The fact that I find a male romantically infatuating more than I find the likes of woman?" Zayn joked. "C'mon Lou, you should've picked up on that by now. Did you honestly think Liam and I had tattoos that matched each other's just out of pure friendship? And the fact that I simply dated those blondes to keep up the image for as long as I can."

"It would have been nice for you have to told me that you were what you are a bit more explicitly." Louis sighed.

> "Alright let me rephrase this," Zayn began. "Louis Tomlinson. I am gay. Well, pansexual to be more specific, and in the span of six weeks I'll be married to my assistant, who is, _shockingly_ , a male."

"Oh shut up," Louis laughed. "I assume there has been some sort of backlash hasn't there?"

> "I wouldn't say that," Zayn answered. "Couple hundred partnerships backed out due to 'conservative person issues they wish not to explicitly describe' but it's alright with me, the trash did take itself out without any elbow grease from my part."

"You're bloody insane Malik," Louis concurred.

> "That I am Tomlinson," Zayn did not protest. "Would you consider being a mate's best man and flying in to the wedding? It would mean the universe to me."

"Dunno Malik, I would love to but I've got a deadline in eight weeks and seven for wedding planning and adding the amount of alcohol I would assume there would be no way I would get anything accomplished, not to mention the fact that my monetary stature is a double digit figure." Louis pointed out.

> "Oh please, no stuffy apartment in the U.K. will produce the atmosphere for any sort of writing besides a college student's paper. I've already arranged for a plane to take you tomorrow evening, no questions asked. Pack your things mate, you'll be flying to Anchorage first thing." Zayn used the authoritative voice he would apply to insubordinate workers or in this case, reluctant friends.

Before Louis could protest, Zayn had hung up on him, leaving Louis less than twenty four hours to pack his things and to create a convincing argument as to why Zayn had completely lost his senses and jumped into something that he would regret. Louis, a few years senior to Zayn, had seen enough heartbreak caused by those who rushed things and didn't fully examine the choices one should make and the repercussions they would have.

Slipping on his nike sneakers, he decided that a quick jog around the flats to clear his head might help him. Pushing the door, and sprinting forward to the avoid the busy sidewalk and into his own little route, he let his thoughts run.

On a cold November day, it should have either snowed or rained but today neither had occurred, in fact, the sun decided to show itself proudly this evening. A smile crossed Louis face, knowing that perhaps even the greater power in this world had decided Zayn was to get the perfect day to showcase his great announcement. Turning at the edge of the street, he sucked in his breathe knowing that this certain street was the place he regularly detested but his latest visit to his psychiatrist deemed it completely necessary if not of the utmost importance that Louis passed their old flat at least once to let out a metaphor for his pain.

The already deteriorating flat still held the familiarity of his home and the sensation of fear that had came alongside with the girl he had decided to move in with. Closing his eyes, he could hear the sound of the expensive oriental lamp they had once bought together thinking it would make quite the fashion. He heard the yelling in the middle of the night and the wiping of blood that had shed during a scrimmage of anger between the two. The fact that she had left a few weeks short of one year caused the feeling of anxiety to recur and with this new celebration of Zayn's wedding and the idea of seeing his friends again after he decided to suddenly go into a state of solitude added to create a perfect dish of disaster.

Louis would have kept running if not for the larger man he had unknowingly knocked over. Snapping out of his moment and re opening his eyes, he quickly muttered an apology and helped the man up, looking into his green eyes as he did so.

> "A problem of being tall, people mistake you for a pole." The man smiled, pushing a curl out of his face. "It's alright, don't worry about it."

Louis nodded at the man, and quickly regained his pace, this time heading over to his favorite tea place, running at full speed to crash with a cup of Earl Grey. Across the depressing flats, and adjacent to a small diner, a wonderful little cafe known as the Sof's Coffees and Teas was very easily Louis' favorite place in all of England, if not the world.

Opening the door, he heard the familiar chime of the door decorations and looked to see that the place was nearly empty aside from one other customer, Sof working at the cashier, and another person behind the counter, brewing the tea. Louis walked over to the green counter, eyeing the sweets inside but knowing that it wouldn't exactly be the smartest idea to delve into candies before the famous wedding where he probably would have to be photographed among the likes of fanatically problematics such as Zayn’s posse. Leaning slightly on the counter, he waited for Sof to realize he was there.

> “Oh! Didn’t see you there Lou,” Sof turned, her short hair bouncing excitedly as she had finally realized her favorite customer had came. “How goes it in the life of Louis Tomlinson?”

Louis laughed at Sof’s calming voice and trace of American accent; no matter how much she did try Sof had truly no idea that the effects of her life in America had an apparent mark today. He watched as she shuffled back into place, her signature scrunchie on her wrist as she pulled out a paper pad to take his order.

> “Do you really have to ask what I’m goin’ get?” He rolled his eyes sarcastically as Sof laughed.
> 
> “It’s protocol sunshine, have to do it!” She signed for the person behind her to get the tea ready. “So, I assumed you read the news or saw the broadcast? Malik’s getting married!”

Louis knew that at least during some point of this conversation Sof would bring up the disastrous idea of the wedding, obviously wanting his opinion or role in what the wedding would encompass. From the times before Zayn had hit the lucky streak of becoming-well Zayn Malik, he and Louis would often come here and joke with Sof about trifles that came up in their lives.

> “The idiot invited me to be his own best man, and I thought you were the only gay one.” Louis rolled his eyes, joking with Sof in a lighthearted manner.
> 
> “Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson back on the streets, that’ll be something I’m sure many of us have missed.” Sof smiled, adjusting her scrunchie on her wrist. “I think I’d like to go if he remembers to invite me along with the hundreds of other friends and rich assets he now has.”
> 
> “No one could forget to invite ya Sof, you’re too . . . Sof to forget.” Louis winked as she elbowed him over the counter.
> 
> “That better be a compliment Tomlinson!” She rebutted, and the person behind her brought the tea up forward, carefully balancing it as she did so. “Thanks Jeb, while you’re at it, mind handing that packet of salt over to Mr. Styles?”

Jeb nodded, and muttered under her breathe, “At this rate we’re going to have to update the _price of salts_.” She grabbed the bunch and headed over to a person sitting beside the window, alone and sipping a hot drink.

> “Styles, interesting last name,” Louis remarked as Sof handed him his tea.
> 
> “Bit odd if you ask me,” Sof added. “He’s an artist, he kind of just sits there and draws random designs that don’t necessarily appeal to anyone. Saw a sketch once, ‘sort of looked like he was drawing a hurricane of a person.”
> 
> “Maybe some people are hurricanes Sof, I like to think Zayn’s a bloody tornado of destruction.” Louis joked, and Sof smiled. “Honestly, you better be at the wedding, I don’t want to be alone there.”
> 
> “I told you if he invites me I’ll come, and you should enjoy it!” Sof pointed out. “You deserve a break during this time of the year.”

Louis sucked in a breath at the hindrance of Sof’s voice as she approached the topic of what exactly had happened last year and how Louis refused to tell all of his friends the complete truth. He shuffled and picked up a stir from the cart, bidding Sof a goodbye and deciding maybe it was time to take the break he deserved and head to this completely horrible idea of a wedding.

> "Wait Lou!" Sof called just as Louis had exited outside. She ran to catch up with him as he turned to face her. "If I don't go I think you should have this, for good luck."

He watched as she pulled off the scrunchie from her wrist and put it on Louis'. "Pink and blue, looks good on you." Louis kissed the top of her head as a thank you, watching as she safely returned back to her cafe, probably going to joke with Jeb or something of the sort.

Louis thought it was funny on how simplistic things like Sof brought a bit of light to things in the world as he held the scrunchie. If perhaps this day had to be full of events, maybe Zayn had everything on his side, and maybe this wedding might, now it could completely might, not turn into a complete disaster that could destroy the very fabric of life. Maybe Zayn's wedding could create the perfect atmosphere to write the adventure he wanted, or more so needed.

In his mind, Louis began creating a basic story. A rich hero raised on nirvana and addicted to smoking legal or sometimes illegal drugs, not falling for somebody's daughter-rather somebody's son, and, for some reason, Louis found it fitting to include the artist in his story-the mysterious hurricane at the very least.

**Author's Note:**

> Did it suck I'm sorry if it sucked


End file.
